Secret Quoting
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: Chloe was shocked to find the short DJ at her doorstep. She left for L.A months ago. So what was she supposed to make of the brunette standing in only her pajamas quoting movies. None the less at 3:00am... Just a small one shot.


_**I whipped this up after two days of watching my most favorite romance movies ever...So could ya try to enjoy this little one shot for me? Please? It'll make me very happy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Quoting<strong>_

Chloe Beale grunted shuffling towards the front door. _3:15_. When her eyes caught sight of the time she let out an strangled sound, something between a growl and snarl mixed together...It sounded a lot more appealing than it sounds; cute even. She ripped the door open effectively cutting off any other attempts for the 'sleep intruder' to knock. Her eyes still foggy from the abrupt waking, she blinked trying to clear her vison._ 'You're losing it Beale.' _Her eyes scanned over her 'fantasy' she let out a humor less chuckle not believing the sight her mind had just created. Her hand twitched aching to make sure that this indeed was some dream.

There standing infront of her was the one and only Beca Mitchell. In sweatpants, hair in a messy bun, face clear of any makeup, eyes boring into her's. Chloe flinched back slightly; thoes eyes. Even after looking into those eyes everyday, her mind could never duplicate the real thing. This wasn't another one of her dreams. This was real, Beca Mitchell was actually standing before her. She frowned in confusion. Her confusion overshadowing her joy. She hadn't seen her girlfriend of five months in over four months. In fact they had just had an argument about just that.

_"Beca, it's been four months. You haven't even visited me once since you left. Is this job really that important." Chloe choked back her own sobs. She was on the brink of all out crying. She missed Beca, could you blame her? She hasn't seen her girlfriend in over four months. _

_Yet that didn't excuse what she just said. Yes she was hurt Beca hadn't even mentioned coming to visit and all but dismissed her when she tried to bring it up, but this was Beca's dream. It was her dream years before she even met the red head. It wasn't fair for her to make her choose between the two, and Chloe knew that. But she missed Beca so much._

_"Are you seriously making me choose Chloe!" She flinched once the loud sound reached her ears. She knew she made a mistake, and she was going to correct it._

_"Beca I did-" She started only to be cut off by the angry brunette._

_"Because, We both know what I'll choose." Beca stated bitterly._

_Now that stung. The conversation instantly halted, a long stunned silence passed over the two. Chole opened and closed her mouth countless times trying to form a response. She zoned out all the gushing apologies that flowed through her ear; all of them falling def to her ears. Her finger hit the end button before her mind could even catch up. She stood frozen in place listening to the dial tone ring through her ears. It happened so fast she couldn't even find it in herself to let the tears fall. Mind set on autopilot she quickly dressed in more comfortable clothing and sat in bed staring at the TV blankly for the rest of the night._

Shaking her head clear Chloe stared gapping at the shorter girl. She looked as if she had been recently crying. Blinking Chloe watched Beca carefully perplexed by the sudden appearance.

"Beca what are-"

"I was the asshole. I was so totally unprepared - for you. This job is really hard. If I fuck up, I could ruin someone's whole life." Chloe frowned trying to comprehend the out burst.

"Beca what's going on?" She asked slowly.

"Me? I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I saw, I'm scared of what I did, of who I am, and most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you." Now the girl was starting to worry her.

Eyebrows creased in confusion Chloe tried to process the girls words. Beca stared blankly, Chloe let go of the door handle ready to reach out for the girl. She froze when the words processed through her mind. She didn't know what to be worried more aboout. That Beca her girlfriend was standing in front of her with tear stained cheeks, or that said girl who claimed to hate movies just spoke one of her favorite dirty dancing quotes on her doorstep at three in the morning. At the look of realization that crossed over the red heads features Beca let a small smile form on her lips. Causing, Chloe to send her one back. Thinking she was finished Chloe opened her mouth to speak.

" I might be the only one who appreciates how amazing you are in every single thing that you do, and … I watch them, wondering how they can watch you bring their food, and clear their tables and never get that they just met the greatest woman alive. And the fact that I get it makes me feel good, about me." Chloe laughed tears building in her eyes. Of course she would remember that line. It was from the movie that oddly related to how they met.

"Love is too weak a word for what I feel — I luuurve you, you know, I loave you, I luff you, two F's, yes I have to invent, of course I do, don't you think I do?"

She stomped her foot trying to control the urge to suffocate the small DJ in an embrace, tears falling freely. Her chest fluttered when she saw the grin etched onto Beca's lips. Beca's eye softened and Chloe flung herself into her girlfriend knowing what was coming next.

"What I really want to do with my life — what I want to do for a living — is I want to be with your daughter. I'm good at it." Beca wisphered hugging her just as tight. Chloe sobbed grinning into her shoulder.

"…If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love … I love … I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on." Chloe nodded breaking away from the embrace. Her eyes searched Beca's frantically. She waited patiently...waiting for the line. Waiting for the quote she wanted to hear.

"No, I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."

Her heart almost busted when she saw the look of pure adoration Beca threw her way. They stared silently trying to convey their feelings through the same stare that started everything. Slowly Chloe let her hands cup Beca's cheeks; stroking them tenderly she took her time leaning in closer.

"As you wish." She wisphered.

Their lips touched softly. It was barley a graze before Beca pressed harder, and Chloe already felt like her body was ser ablaze. Her stomach felt light, her heart beating erratically in her own ears. She grinned into the kiss. This is what she wanted and Beca knew it. A kiss where they hardly ever showed the one's authors rarely described. No tounge, no pressure, just a kiss shared between two people who loved each other; conveying the emotions they felt for one another. Making one another feel somthing only they could manage to make them feel. They broke away breathing heavily. She laughed at the irony.

Here was Beca. The Beca Mitchell at her doorstep at three in the morning spewing out romantic quotes she had proclaimed cheesy. The same Beca Mitchell that had grunted whenever Chloe wanted to watch a movie and cuddle. Her Beca the sarcastic, stoic, badass DJ, that flew from LA just to serenade her with her favorite movie quotes. She grinned leaning their for heads to rest against each other. Beca chuckled softly, and Chloe grinned.

"Don't forget I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her." The red head nodded. Placing another chaste kiss on the younger girl lips.

"Love means never having to say you're sorry...and for that I love you Beca Mitchell."

"You had me at hello." Beca murmered.

"Beca Mitchell, I promise to love you every moment of forever." Beca sighed dramatically causing a chuckle to escape Chloe's lips.

"Where not vampires Chloe." Beca gave a pretended to be deep in thought, a frown adorning her features. She gasped.

"Unless you want to tell me something Beale." Chloe nodded.

"You're such a sap." Beca nodded.

"But you love me."

"And Jesse is going to love it when I tell him you successfully quoted some of the world's most romantic movies." Chloe smirked when Beca blinked staring at her in horror.

"You wouldn't." She muttered, but Chloe was already searching for her phone. She shook her head watching the girl search frantically. Smiling at the scene Beca shut the door ready to stop her girlfriend from making a call that would no doubt give her a lot of nagging from Jesse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah I know sappy, but I really liked the idea. Well please give me your thoughts...or if you'd Like to see another Beca and Chloe story from me. Tell me if I got anything wrong I didn't reread this.<strong>_

_**Movies I quoted from: Notting Hill, Say Anything, Twilight Saga Eclipse, Dirty Dancing, Gone With The Wind, Princess Bride, Annie Hall,**_** Sleepless In Seattle, Pride And Prejudice, Love Story, 50/50, and Jerry Maguire.**

**Belive it or not I literally love these movies, ever since I read the quotes I just had to see the moives...and now I love them so much. So I encourage you to watch them.**


End file.
